


Libraries

by captain_americano



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Masturbation, PWP, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Semi-public masturbation, probably established, wee!cest
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-07-03
Updated: 2013-07-03
Packaged: 2017-12-17 12:58:58
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,154
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/867808
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/captain_americano/pseuds/captain_americano
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Mini porn ficlet thing. Sam and Dean go to the library, Dean gets bored.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Libraries

"Dean, dad asked me to go to the library and do some more research on Latin, I'll be home by six." Sam said over his shoulder, reaching for the door.

"Hang on a sec, Sam." Dean said, hoisting himself off the lounge. "I'll come too." He strode over to the door and pulled his jacket tight against his body, braving the onslaught of freezing air due as soon as the door was open. Sam didn't question his brother's impulse to join him at the library, most likely he just didn't want Sam going off on his own. They walked briskly through the icy, deserted streets and stumbled into the library shaking from the cold.

"Where's the m-m-magazine section Sam-my?" Dean shivered.

"Over there," Sam indicated the shelf near the computers. "But Dean, there isn't any porn." He smirked.

"Not what I was looking for." Dean lied and headed over there anyway, on the off chance Sam wasn't telling the truth. Sam rolled his eyes and headed for the dustiest, darkest, most secluded corner of the library where no one would ever go. He was always yelled at by the librarians or other elderly ladies who caught him reading Latin, because apparently a sixteen year old boy couldn't be studying Latin without worshipping Satan.

He dumped his backpack on the desk and snuck to the language section and grabbed two books, and then another three from the reference and history sections. As he settled at the desk with the pile of book, Dean rounded the corner, looking for him.

"Well, you were right Sam." Dean huffed and pulled up a chair.

"Yup." Sam replied absentmindedly, flicking through the first book.

Dean was quiet for a grand total of four minutes and then, "Sammy, I'm bored."

"You wanted to come."

"I thought there'd be porn."

"At a library?"

"Yeah..." He replied sheepishly. Sam drew his attention away from the book long enough to give his brother an incredulous look.

"Go steal some and head back to the motel." Sam snarked.

"And leave you all alone? Fat chance." Dean smirked.

"Dean, what do you want from me? Dad asked me to do this, and if it'll keep him from kicking my ass like we know he wants to, it'll be so worth it, so gimme a break." Sam huffed exasperatedly.

"Dad doesn't want to kick your ass. He loves you." Dean said quietly. Sam knew he was mostly humoring him; the closest thing to love John Winchester had ever shown his youngest son was using him as bait and stepping in at the very last millisecond before Sam was ripped to shreds. And John never let him forget it. Sam shook his head and made some notes from the page he was reading.

Dean managed to stay quiet for a whole forty minutes and Sam was halfway through the pile of books when he heard a quiet moan next to him. He chose to ignore it; Dean had probably fallen asleep. And then he heard another moan, a little louder.

"What are y-?" Sam stopped dead as he turned his eyes to his brother. Dean's head was hung back and his mouth was slightly lolled open, his eyes were slits, barely visible behind his thick black lashes. And his hand - oh his hand! - was lying on his crotch, only it wasn't just lying there, Dean was digging his palm around, working up quite the erection.

Sam swallowed thickly as a low groan escaped Dean's lips. The older boy's eyes flew open and he smirked at his brother.

"Enjoying the show, Sammy?" He winked. Sam's tongue flicked out to roll around his lips, without his permission, he really didn't even notice he'd done it. Dean quirked an eyebrow and took his hand away, apparently waiting for an answer before continuing.

Sam inwardly cursed at himself and turned back to the book, nowhere near being able to concentrate.

"Sammy," Dean drew his name out in a tantalizing tone. "I asked you a question..." Sam's eyes flew up to meet his brother's and he gave the tiniest jerk of his head in the affirm. Dean chuckled, a low, throaty sound and in one fluid movement, he had unzipped his pants and his hardening cock burst free.

"Been goin' commando, Sammy... Hate underwear." He murmured as he wrapped his comparatively small hand around his penis. Sam's eyes flicked around, checking to see if anyone was coming, but he'd chosen that corner for a reason, and he was close to certain they'd never get caught.

His eyes wandered down to his brother's swollen cock as Dean's nimble hands worked it, wrist flicking as he got to the head, thumbing the slit, working himself like it was a routine that he practiced a lot. Knowing Dean it was probably something he practiced daily.

Sam was way past his creaming himself phase, but the low, guttural moan Dean let out was almost to much for him to cope with. Dean swept his other hand down to fondle his balls and explore further, a bit of precome dribbling from the head. Sam watched his brother's fingers disappear behind his balls and Dean's hips jerked forward and his head fell back, shiny white fluid seeping from the tip of his dick as he pumped himself towards his orgasm. 

Sam was getting quite worked up and he felt a sudden urge to wrap his mouth around Dean's cock. Or to start touching himself. Or to replace Dean's hands with his own. Or any other number of fucked up things.

Dean was breathing heavily and let out a breathy sigh as he released, his come dribbling down onto his fingers. Sam watched as his brother lifted his fingers to his mouth, seemingly in slow motion, and fucking licked them clean. Sam didn't even bother trying to hold back his groan. Dean's eyes flitted open and he stared at Sam heatedly.

"You like seeing your big brother sucking his own come?" Dean growled, leaning forward. "Fucking love the taste. Could eat it up all day. But you know what would taste better? My baby brother's. Would you like that? Seeing your big brother suck on your hard prick? Drink every last drop?" Dean was rattling off strings of words that Sam wasn't really comprehending with the lack of blood in his head due to it all rushing elsewhere.

"Dean," Sam pleaded. Dean perked up and leant back, an evil smile gracing his features.

"Gee, Sam, you look a little worked up there." Dean went into teasing big brother mode.

"I swear to god, Dean." Sam threatened.

"What? You'll poke my eye out?" Dean winked. "Back to work, Sammy. You said it yourself; this is important."

"W-wait, you're just gonna leave me like this?" Sam gasped at his brother's cruelty.

"Yep."

"Fuck you Dean." Sam screeched, forgetting he was in a library.

"No, no, Sam, that's what you can't do."

**Author's Note:**

> Uh, okay, so this is the first time I've written porn. And I know it's kind of dreadful. But I've read worse and I'm sure you have too. I'mreallyreallysorry. This really doesn't even count as anything. *hides*


End file.
